


Не та ошибка

by Mersilta, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Ночь с Дайшо — это не та ошибка, о которой он будет потом жалеть.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	Не та ошибка

— Нет, — говорит Дайшо. Даже скорее сипит, произнося ответ на выдохе и усаживаясь на бедра.

Ладони скользят по узкой рубашке вверх и замирают на шее. Холодные пальцы в перчатках едва-едва сжимают шею — Сакуса чувствует, как воздух с вдохом свободно проникает в легкие и остается в груди. Выдохнуть страшно. Предвкушающе хорошо.

— Не двигайся, — приказывает Дайшо.

Он говорит это приказным тоном, но Сакуса не сдерживает смешок. Линия губ нервно вздрагивает, приковывая к себе внимание. Сакуса смотрит на нее, цепляется за холодный острый взгляд. Не двигается.

Дайшо перестает ухмыляться. Сакуса осознает его улыбку не сразу, лишь после того, как мышцы на его лице расслабляются, и уголки губ опускаются. Ему идет улыбаться, а не хмуриться, когда тонкая морщинка появляется на переносице.

— Тебе нравится, — подмечает он. Сакуса не остается в долгу:

— Тебе тоже.

Он толкается бедрами вперед, подкидывая Дайшо, и тот возмущенно выдыхает, застанный врасплох. Ладонь на горле наконец-то сжимается, Сакуса поднимает подбородок, вдыхает в последний раз перед тем, как у него отберут такую возможность. Большой палец больно давит под подбородком.

Горло першит, Сакуса открывает рот, и пальцы толкаются внутрь, зажимая язык. Он чувствует вкус нитриловых одноразовых перчаток, но фоново, словно сквозь толщу воды, настолько ощущения притупляются. Легкие сжимаются, горят, а Дайшо на секунду сдавливает сильнее и только тогда отпускает. На одну секунду, короткую и в то же время длинную, когда Сакуса успевает судорожно вдохнуть — и пальцы сжимаются опять.

Слюна неприятно стекает на щеку. Дайшо стирает влажную полоску большим пальцем, проталкивает его в рот. Мокрые перчатки липнут к коже, но Сакуса не может двинуться. Опустить ладони с крепкого предплечья Дайшо, который душит его, означает потерять контроль окончательно.

Нравится, ему нравится, нравится, нравится. Перед глазами пляшут мушки, кислородное голодание приходит настолько стремительно, что страшно. Дайшо отпускает — на этот раз перерыв длится дольше, — мягко поглаживает кадык, скачущий вверх-вниз. Сакуса сглатывает, стараясь убрать першение в горле.

И дергается, когда Дайшо, глядя ему в глаза и держа пальцы во рту, опускает ладонь на низ живота. Прикосновение греет сквозь ткань рубашки, но Сакусе оно не по душе. Он прикусывает пальцы, несильно, чтобы не порвать нитрил, но достаточно, чтобы их сместили к щеке, и можно было сказать:

— Не надо ко мне лезть.

С хрипотцой выходит не очень убедительно. Дайшо пожимает плечами, с интересом всматриваясь в его лицо. Палец давит на нёбо, заставляя открыть рот шире.

— Ну, не хочешь — как хочешь. Расстегни.

Дайшо двигает бедрами, полностью усаживаясь на живот. Пальцы не слушаются, когда Сакуса ведет ладонями от колен вверх и нажимает на пуговицу, расстегнуть которую удается с трудом. Дайшо наклоняется сильнее, и его челка колышется, оголяя белый лоб, когда он пытается стянуть штаны. Член ложится в ладонь. Хлопковая ткань белья передает тепло холодным пальцам.

Сакуса ощупывает и сжимает между пальцев головку — Дайшо выдыхает сквозь зубы, прижимаясь к ладони. У него нездоровая фиксация на глотке, судя по тому, как в ответ на прикосновение он сжимает язык Сакусы едва ли не у самого корня.

— Что, совсем нельзя тебя касаться? — уныло тянет он.

Сакуса сверкает глазами из-под взлохмаченной челки, неприятно прилипшей к влажному от пота лбу.

— А жаль. — Дайшо притирается к его стояку, но не лезет. — Верни руки, — говорит он, как только Сакуса проводит ладонями по бедрам.

Он оглаживает их еще секунду-другую, словно в отместку за тон, с которым Дайшо обращается. Рука исчезает изо рта, и влажная перчатка касается ладони Сакусы, направляя. Неприятно. Но Сакуса не сопротивляется.

— На самом деле, — Дайшо облизывает пересохшие губы, говорит на выдохе, заставляя не шевелиться и не издавать ни звука, чтобы что-то расслышать. Трение ткани, шумное дыхание, сипение, что вырывается из раздраженного горла Сакусы, — все в одночасье замирает. Он снова задерживает дыхание. Зеркалит Дайшо движением языка, когда тихая речь продолжается. — Я не прочь побыть снизу. У меня с собой презервативы.

Сакуса ошарашенно застывает, скептически поднимая брови. Дайшо внимательно следит, как меняется его выражение лица. Впервые кто-то так просто предлагает ему себя: обычно случайные партнеры заинтересованы в ином раскладе. Сакуса сдвигает ладони ему на ягодицы и крепко сжимает. Дайшо осоловело поддается прикосновению, выдыхая как-то совсем тяжело.

— Это можно… устроить, — соглашается Сакуса. — В кровати нижний ящик слева. Там смазка.  
И пока Дайшо склоняется, чтобы ее достать, Сакуса тянется к упаковке перчаток. Они облегают ладони, словно вторая кожа.

— Хороший выбор, — говорит Дайшо, рассматривая этикетку флакона.

Сакуса игнорирует его, подцепляет резинку белья.

— Сними.

На секунду они меняются ролями, и без жесткой ладони, сдавливающей горло, Сакусе становится холодно, пусто без привычного уже давления. Внутри Дайшо тесно и горячо, он сжимается вокруг пальцев и двигается навстречу, ухватывая каждый вздох, каждое касание, что Сакуса может ему дать. Он дрожит — и дрожь эта передается рукам Сакусы.

— Хорошо, очень хорошо, — исступленно шепчет Дайшо.

Сакуса понимает, что не ошибся с выбором партнера, когда тот вжимает его в кровать, давя на плечо, и двигается, заставляя подстраиваться под свой ритм.

Сакуса облизывает пересохшие губы — они болят, кровоточат. Он хочет больше ощущений, больше прикосновений, хочет, чтобы легкие снова горели от надсадных хрипов, но не может об этом попросить. Не смеет открыть рот, внимательно следя за тем, как Дайшо надламывается с каждой секундой все сильнее, как он стонет, когда пальцы грубо сгибаются, или когда другая рука Сакусы обхватывает головку, с которой едва не капает на рубашку.

Он ведь не разделся даже. В рубашке под цвет его выкрашенным в зеленый волосам, Дайшо наверняка жарко. Сакусе тоже жарко, от одной только мысли, что именно он заставляет Дайшо плавиться от духоты, превращая его в ничто.

У Дайшо действительно фиксация — судя по тому, что, когда он уже совсем на грани, он снова сжимает горло. Не вдавливая, как раньше, в матрац, а больно впиваясь пальцами в шею, так, что, сожми крепче — и останутся синяки. Он захватывает кадык, перекрывает кислород, ногтями сдирает кожу — и Сакуса горит, горит, горит вместе с ним.

Дайшо кончает ему в ладонь, не отпуская до самого конца, даже когда от недостатка кислорода темнеет перед глазами, и он уже не может двигать ладонью. Сакуса дезориентирован, щеку неприятно холодит влажный нитрил. Дайшо оглаживает его лицо, дает прийти в себя.

— У тебя… потрясающие пальцы, — выдыхает глупо он, судорожно сжимая в себе. Он приподнимается, чтобы Сакуса мог легко убрать руку, но не слезает с его бедер. — Живой?

Сакуса неопределенно дергает головой. Плотно сжимает губы и дышит тяжело через нос. Ему жарко и нужен свежий воздух. А еще помыться, привести себя в порядок, выкинуть использованные перчатки. Но руки Дайшо снова ложатся на шею, чтобы закончить начатое, и Сакуса сдается, решая, что некоторые дела можно и отложить на потом.  
— Ванная рядом с кухней, — наконец говорит он, стараясь держать голос под контролем. Чужой внимательный взгляд ощущается так, словно Дайшо хочет прожечь в его голове дыру.

— И потом мы можем продолжить? — предлагает Дайшо, так тихо. Возможно, он сам не уверен в своем предложении.

Сакусе требуется несколько секунд тишины и темноты под закрытым веками, чтобы принять решение. Дайшо аккуратно оглаживает кадык большим пальцем, и поймать его заинтересованный взгляд проще простого. Возможно, это ошибка. Но не та, о которой он будет потом жалеть. В конце концов, Дайшо уже у него дома. Спровадить его не так уж и трудно. И Сакуса поддается.

Он кивает, прежде чем успевает себя остановить. Дайшо притягательно ухмыляется.


End file.
